Seeing Challenge
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: This is the continuation of Looking, might want to read that one first, but don't really have to. Soubi finally sees Kio for what he could have been, but is it too late? This is my fist fic that will challenge Luciferus! We have this whole rival thing
1. Death's Door

-1I don't own Loveless nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in my   
story, so please stop trying to sue me! After all, you won't get anything  
for I have nothing to give, now go on and enjoy the fic!

Rating: K+ maybe a little higher I duno but I know that you'll like it no  
matter the rating.

Paring: Kio/Soubi This pairing needs some love!

Summary: This is the continuation of Looking, might want to read that one  
first, but don't really have to. Soubi finally sees Kio for what he could  
have been, but is it too late?

This is my fist fic that will challenge Luciferus! We have this whole rival thing going on at the moment! Lol

Seeing

Chapter 1:

Soubi's PoV

'I cant believe he did all that just to save me. I cant believe he's sitting  
here dying. I don't know what to do!' I can feel the tears running down my  
face unchecked. I try to force myself to stop but for some reason I can't. I  
just can't. I see his chest heaving up and down trying to get breath into  
his lungs. "Hold on, please just hold on. We can do this ok, please don't  
leave. Kio, you can't just leave like this!" I yell at him as his eyes start  
to shut. 'How can he be so selfish! How can he just get up and die like that  
without considering what I might want or feel.' I can feel blood spelling  
out of the wound in his side. "Ok, I can do this, hold on ok, please just  
hold on." I whisper in his ear before I stand up, picking him up with me.

I flagged down a cab and got in the back, still holding Kio close to me.  
"Hurry to the hospital, my friends dying." I say to the man when he just  
stares at me, and Kio. He turns in his seat and takes off down the road  
going 80mph in an 45mph lane, twisting in and out of on coming traffic. He  
swerves around a huge truck, picking up more speed, and holds steady when he  
reaches the front of the window. He rolled down the passenger window and   
motioned for the other to do the same. "Hey, I have a man in here who'll  
die if we don't get him in the hospital now! Clear the road would you?!" The  
man yells at the other man. The man glanced in the back by me, I don't know  
what I looked like but it must have been bad because he nodded his head and  
started to beep the horn and pick up speed as he forced others to move out   
of his way and made a path straight to the hospital.

The cab driver got out of the car and ran in to get a doctor and I just   
pulled Kio out of the car, whispering all along that he had to hold on, that  
he had to be ok, that he just had to live. He just had to, because I'm not  
sure I could live without him. Then the hospital doors opened and a team of  
doctors and a stretcher was coming my way. I placed Kio down and showed them  
his wound as they started an iv drip. The doctor called for 5 units of A+  
blood just before they wheeled Kio into the room and told me to stay behind.  
I looked around trying to figure out what to do next. I was always good at  
waiting, but for some reason all my patience just seemed to have up and  
leave me tonight. I see the two drivers sitting in some seats off to my  
right, so I go and sit next to one of them, it's as good a place as any.

I sat there, and sat there, and sat there some more. I could have been there  
an minute, an hour, or an eternity but all I knew is my breath caught in my  
chest and my heart started to race when the doctor came out of the doors and  
started to walk towards us. I closed my eyes and prayed to what ever god was  
listening, please let him be ok, please. And then the doctor was there  
asking if we knew the patient who came in with the cab. I nodded my head and  
he shook my hand.

"Well, you should be glad to know he's alive, even a minute later and he  
would have been dead. He will have to stay off his feet for awhile and  
somebody needs to make sure he gets the right amount of meds each day." The doctor said as he started to look down at his chart. 'I'll take care of him I swear it! I'm  
just glad he's ok.' I nod my head as the doctor tells me what he has to take  
and when. "When will he be able to leave?" I ask, knowing that Kio didn't  
like hospitals in the slightest. "Well, not until we're sure he's really  
ok, so maybe in 2-3 days if he's lucky, but that is one nasty cut. Plus we  
have to make sure the wound wasn't self inflicted." The doctor said without  
batting an eye at what he suggested what happened.

"You think he hurt himself?" I asked not really sure how to explain his  
wounds away. The doctor looked at me finally, and closed his charts. "Can  
you tell me how he got the wounds? If so then we don't have to worry, but it  
won't be the first time somebody wanted out of the world bad enough to try  
and I won't have a dead body on my hands. So until I know, he stays put."  
Was all the doctor said before turning on his heel to leave.  
'I have no idea how to get him out of this, I mean I can't just go 'hey he   
killed the people who were after me and in turn they tried to gut him, but  
it's ok now because they're dead.'' Some how I think they wouldn't like that  
answer too much. I sigh and close my eyes as I begin to wait for me to be  
able to see him.

It was about two hours later when he was all set up in a room for his stay   
and told me which room to head to in order to see him. The nurse said I  
could stay for a bit but then I would have to leave because visiting hours  
were over long ago. She told me I could come back the next day at 11 am and  
stay until 8 pm. I wanted to hurt her for daring to try and keep me from  
Kio. I just looked at her like she was crazy, "We're partners, and last I  
checked, lovers were aloud to stay together," was all I said to the lady.   
She blinked before she started to blush. "Oh I'm so sorry, I just assumed,  
I'm really sorry, of course you can stay, if there's anything you need just  
push the nurses button alright." She said and left with an small blush and  
laughed a little. I shook my head, and opened the door.

What I saw scared me even more; machines doing things that Kio should have  
been able to do on his own, like breath, keeping his heart moving, making  
sure his blood was moving, and that he was being fed. I winced as I sat in   
an overly hard chair. "Now look what you went and got yourself into. I told  
you when I first met you that hanging around me could be your death. I  
remember you just looked at me and laughed. When I asked what was so funny  
you just laughed more. I was so angry at you. How could you think that was  
funny?! It was a week ago that you answered me, you told me you laughed   
because then and still you couldn't think of a better way to die and that  
you had hoped to die before me. I was so shocked that I didn't follow you  
out the door, and when I tried to reach you after that, I couldn't. I should  
have known you would try to do something like this... Really now, you over  
did it this time Kio. Not only did you have each and every floor wired to  
blow, you made sure you were the bate to get both of the syndicates to come   
into one building. I still don't know how you managed that one. Or how you  
got all the things you needed, or how you placed every damn bomb, or how any  
of the syndicates knew you. So you see, you just have to wake up, because  
you have to explain it all to me. Plus it's an order, I'm ordering you to  
wake up and be ok. You remember Kio, you said you would follow every order I  
gave you." I tell him as I sit there and stare at his pale face.

I look down when I feel a tremble in my lap. My hands were shaking. I'm   
afraid that he won't wake up, that I won't get the chance to say thank you,  
to yell at him for scaring me that way, to say I love you. To say I'm so  
sorry for being the way I had been that way for so long. I was scared,  
something I hadn't felt since the day after I had given Kio my ears when I  
told him we couldn't be together and feared that he would leave and no  
longer stay at my side. He was so upset that day. He punched me in the face  
before leaving. At first I had just left him to cool down but when I didn't   
see him for almost two weeks, I got worried. I went looking for him, it took  
me awhile to find out where he was holding out.

It had been the first time I had disobeyed my master. I need Kio and   
wouldn't do as any other pleased until he came back again. When I got there  
he had been about to leave. We nearly ran into each other at the door. I  
remember he tried to ignore me and leave but I grabbed his hand and  
whispered into his ear that we needed to talk. He yanked at his hand, and  
looked at me before saying in the most emotionless voice I had ever heard,  
"What about, I'm doing as you please and leave. I dropped out of the art  
classes and the campus all together, I gave up my room, and I'm moving out   
of the city soon enough. You don't have to worry about seeing me ever  
again!" I nearly cried when I heard him say the last part. I pulled him  
into my chest and kissed him again. We made love that night and the next  
morning I walked him back to the room making sure that he let the school  
know he was coming back into the classes and was keeping the same room.

I look over and see him now, and wonder why am I not strong enough to pull  
him out of this sleep. It should be easy, after all he's right there and all  
I have to do is shake him and he should wake up. I look down again to my  
shaking hands, I'm afraid that if I shake him he won't wake up. I don't want  
that to happen, I don't want to know that he can't come back.

TBC  
-  
That was long! It took forever to write! I sure do hope you like it! Well  
Review please! . You'll get something if you do! . Now I'm off to bed!


	2. Running

-1I don't own Loveless nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in my   
story, so please stop trying to sue me! After all, you won't get anything  
for I have nothing to give, now go on and enjoy the fic! 

Rating: K+ maybe a little higher I duno but I know that you'll like it no  
matter the rating. 0.0 right?? Lol

Paring: Kio/Soubi This pairing needs some love!

Summary: This is the continuation of Looking, might want to read that one  
first, but don't really have to. Soubi finally sees Kio for what he could  
have been, but is it too late?

This is my fist fic that will challenge Luciferus! We have this whole rival  
thing going on at the moment! Lol

Seeing

Chapter 2:

_Kio's PoV _

The first thing I noticed was that I felt like a truck had ran me over. I groaned and moved a bit before wincing. I opened my eyes a bit and saw what caused me such discomfort. I had a wound on my side. How had that happened? I looked over and saw Soubi; it all came rushing back. The bomb's, the people, the syndicates wanting him dead, me going to finally end all of Soubi's problems so he could finally be happy. He's probably going to kill me, kind of sad, considering I survived the explosions only to die at the hands of the person I was trying to save. I sighed and decided it wasn't worth the strength to worry about it, after all he could have already been dead.

I let my eye's travel over his body making sure he really was ok. He had no obvious wounds as far as I could see so I simply laid there and watched him, and for the first time in a long time I was happy. He was free of his past, he could move on now, there was no one left to hold him back. Well, except for myself but that hadn't been my plan, I was meant to die in that place. It didn't matter because I wouldn't let that stop me from letting him go so he could move on and live. I felt a tear fall down my face at that thought; he would no longer be near, he would no longer ask for his help, and he would no longer feel obliged to keep coming around. I looked around the room and tried to find out what everything was. I could mostly figure everything out on my own.

So I turned off all the machines before silently unhooking myself from it. With a small hiss I started to get out of my bed. I had to leave before he woke up. I don't think I'd have the heart to leave if he said it was ok to stay. I wanted to scream at the pain when I started to walk out of the room after I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I had slid on some joggers. I walked over to the nearest nurse's station and demanded to see what ever doctor I needed to so that I could get out of there before it was to late. She tried to get me to go back to the room, losing all my patience I yelled at the woman making her jump before stomping off to do as I had asked.

She returned with the doctor rather quickly. "You should get back in bed, Mr. Natashi, your wound could reopen at any moment." The doctor said while trying to guide me back to the room. Shaking my head no I moved away from the man's reach. "All I want is the sheet I need to sign myself out and I'll be on my way." I said trying to make him understand that I needed to leave and now. "With those kinds of wounds? I don't think you should be going anywhere. And I would like you to tell me just how you got them if you wouldn't mind." He said more than asked. Again I shook my head.

"Look, I got them when I was trying to help someone and there are people I have to get away from before they see me again, alright? I promise as soon as I get out of here I'll report to another hospital and I'll be sure to have them call you, ok." I said trying to appease the man. He sighed a bit before looking around for some papers. "I really wish you would reconsider, I can make sure no one finds you until you're ok to stand on your own without hurting yourself. Please reconsider." He begged me, but when I gave a small smile and a sad shake of the head he handed me the release form. I sighed and was about to leave before he stopped me again. "Just hold on a minute, ok." He said before rushing off. He came back a couple of minutes later with a hospital shirt and help me put it on and a jacket. Then handed me a bag. "You can take two of the yellow pills every four hours for pain, and you have to take the white ones to keep from having an infection three times a day, and you need to take three of the small dark green ones to keep your iron up. I'll be waiting for that call." He said before handing me his cell number and told me to call if I needed anything at all or if the wound reopened.

I walked out the front entrance and headed for the train station. I had to get out of here. I had to start over, with everything. I sighed as I sat down on the train and waited for it to start to move. My side was killing me and I had just spent the last of my money. I really was doing it. I was getting out of here. I was leaving everything behind, even Soubi. I had kept glancing behind me as I limped my way here, thinking that he was going to come out and get me. I was kind of sad that he didn't but that was good, right? Of course that was good! I did everything that I had done in the last 72 hours for him. To make sure he could start over with a brand new life. One where he was his own master and could do as he pleased. I had done everything possible to make sure it worked.

I had killed all the people who would have killed him, I had made sure his bank account was full. I got him an apartment, away from anything that could link him to any of the former work he did. I got him re-enrolled in the art classes he had used to love taking so he could get his degree in becoming an artist. Now all I had to do was disappear. I had to leave, if I didn't I would end up holding him back and bring back memories that he didn't need. I sighed and closed my eye's allowing myself to rest for awhile.

-  
Sorry guy's but that's all for now. I'll be back though with Soubi's  
PoV. What would you like to see happen with this? Review and let me know,  
along with letting me know if this was any good and let me know if you think this  
beats my eternal rival's works of fics! Sorry guy's I don't know what Kio's last name is… 


	3. An New Start?

I don't own Loveless nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in my story, so please stop trying to sue me! After all, you won't get anything for I have nothing to give, now go on and enjoy the fic!

**Rating**: K+ maybe a little higher I duno but I know that you'll like it no matter the rating. 0.0 right?? Lol

**Pairing**: Kio/Soubi This pairing needs some love People!

**Summary**: This is the continuation of Looking, might want to read that one first, but don't really have to. Soubi finally sees Kio for what he could have been, but is it too late?

**A/N**: This is my fist fic that will challenge Luciferus! We have this whole rival thing going on at the moment! Lol

Seeing  
Chapter 3:

_Soubi's Pov_

I grunt as I feel a hand shaking my shoulder. Why won't they just leave me be for a couple more minutes? Didn't they know I was up half the night worried about Kio? Kio! I jumped up startling the nurse who had been trying to wake me. "How's Kio?! Is he alright? Where is he? Did something happen? Well?!" I demanded when the nurse continued to stare at me as if I were disturbed. When she continued to stare, I pushed past her and went out to the nurse's station. "Hello? Can someone tell me where Kio is? What happened to him? Is he alright?" I asked in a rush getting more nervous as nobody seemed to want to answer me.

"Why don't you go and have an seat sir. I'll go and get his doctor now. He'll be able to tell you everything alright." A lady with black hair and red lips told me as she pointed to a near by room before walking away. I sigh but did as she requested, seeing as I wouldn't be getting anything out of them. I entered the overly bright room and sat in one of the plastic chairs as I waited, getting more nervous by the minute. Where the hell is Kio? It's not that hard of a question damn it! I look up as the doctor from last night walks in the room. "Where is Kio? Why won't anyone answer me!?" I growl when he starts to get antsy. "If some one does not answer me right this fucking minute!" I start to yell, but the doctor holds his hand up for me to stop.

"He's not here. I don't know where he went, all I do know is that he didn't want someone to see him. Said that he had done everything he needed to do, and now he had to get away. I couldn't keep him here after he told me how he got the wound. So I gave him what he needed and my number, then he took off." The doctor told me everything he knew. Gone? Kio had left? Why? There's no one alive to come after him now, there's no one he needs to run from. Does he think that someone survived?

"Why didn't you wake me up when he wanted to go! I should have been with him at all times! Damn it!" I growl pissed. Where are you Kio? I need you to be with me now more than ever. I need to let you know how much you mean to me. I need you. I love you. Gods, Kio I've got to find you!

"I wasn't even going to tell you that much because he didn't tell me who was after him, but when one of the nurses explained who you are to him, I relented and figured you had a right to know. I'm sorry, when and if he calls I'll tell him you're worried about him. There's nothing more that you can do here. Why don't I give you an sedative to sleep tonight and send you on your way." The doctor told me as he sent a nurse to get what he wanted and left. The nurse hurried away, and came back a few minutes later will two little pills in a bottle.

"Now you should have food in you when you take these alright. I'm truly sorry about what happened, if it helps any I saw him head in that direction." The nurse from the other night told me and pointed left before patting my shoulder and leaving to finish her rounds. I sigh and take the bottle she handed me before leaving the hospital looking left. Kio could be at any number of places right now, hell he could have left the city, too. First I need to change then I need to shower. I can sleep tonight and start looking for him first thing in the morning. After all he couldn't have gone far, I mean his sides are practically being held in by stitches!

I head in the direction of our apartment and wonder if he's hurting right now. Well, he wouldn't be, after all the doctor said he gave him some pills. Surely some of them were pain killers. I enter the apartment and take my coat off leaving it on our worn out couch. I kick off my shoes and let them be where they fall. I take my clothes off and shoot them in the garbage before heading in the bathroom. I turn on the hot water on full blast. I start to sob as I feel the water washing off the blood I'm wearing. Kio's blood. He could have died! I curl up on the shower floor and just sob until the water's so cold that it has me going numb.

I pull myself out of the shower and towel off. I walk into our room and pull on an pair of boxers. A smile comes to me as I remember why I have so many of them. Kio said he thought I looked "sexy as hell" in them. I shake my head an go back into the living room. I don't know what to do, I know that it's no use even bothering try to start tonight, I'm to wired. Then I notice the sedative the doctor gave me. I might as well, at least I'll be able to sleep then. I grab the bottle and head into the kitchen. I walk over and fill the clear glass cup half way with water. I swallow the pill without eating any food, anything I did eat would probably just come back up anyway.

That's when I turned and saw the envelope on the table. What's that? I didn't have anything going out as of late. I walk over and pick it up. I sit down and open it. There's a lot of little things inside so I tip it upside down and let everything fall out. There's a note, a card, and a set of keys along with some formal looking papers. I grab the note first. My hand starts shaking and I've started crying again by the time I've finished the letter.

Dear Soubi,

Look, I know you're probably really pissed at me right now, and yes I realize I'm dead if your reading this. Yet none of that matters alright. The key's that were inside of the envelope are the key's to your new apartment. It's on wayside street on the other side of town. I know it's not huge, but it's a start. The card is your new bank card. Your account has close to twenty grand in it. It should be enough to get you moving. I've reenrolled you in that art class you liked so much, Soubi you have great talent, don't waste it. All the papers you need should be in the envelope along with the card and keys. I've done everything I could to get you a new start, one where you're your own master, Soubi.

I know you're probably wondering how I even managed to get both syndicates in the same building. Well, that was easy, I used to be a shadow, or well some one who sold them the gases they liked to use. When I left I had blown up both their labs making them start all over with all their studies. So when I pretended to be a member and let them both know where shadow was going to be, they came to get revenge. As for the explosives, it's like I said, I was good with mixes, aren't I.

I know I could have let them sneak inside the pulled the trigger, and that would have been it for them, but I realized that even if I did that, I would still be alive. And that might sound good to you now, but it isn't. If I'm alive then I might in some way hold you back, to a life that I wanted to help you escape from. I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you Soubi, that will never change, but I want you to movie on, find another to be with. One who you truly deserve to be with. Some one who will take good care of you, and that really loves you.  
Kio

**TBC**…

I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of Seeing! I'm so sorry about how long you've had to wait for this chapter! - _ducks behind wall to avoid being killed by all the things shot at her_ - Well please leave a review!


End file.
